No lies Just Love
by Camicaami
Summary: Uma garota, uma escolha, um irmão, uma inversão.


**U**m

- Ei, acho que você deveria ter mais cuidado na hora de mexer com essas coisas! – Damon dizia enquanto eu revirava os olhos e tentava estancar o sangue que escorria da palma da minha mão – Ah, Elena! Não fique assim, todos sabemos que um dia eu posso me descontrolar e isso não vai ser à toa! – Damon dizia enquanto lavava a faca e guardava o resto das coisas espalhadas sobre a pia.  
- Muito engraçadinho! Deveria me transformar logo, ai seriamos nós dois para sempre! – Podia sentir o brilho em meu olhar e o desejo em minha voz.  
- Ora, ora! Vamos com calma minha pequena, tudo em seu tempo – Ele depositou um beijo no topo de minha cabeça e saiu em direção aos quartos da mansão Salvatore.  
Era difícil de imaginar, depois de muito tempo, conseguimos ficar juntos, apesar de algumas mortes como a de minha tia Jenna e de Alaric, a fuga de Isobel junto com Elijah.  
Eu sentia que algo aconteceria, depois do sumiço de Stefan, quando fui obrigada a escolher entre os irmãos Salvatore.  
Não foi á toa em que percebi certas mudanças em algumas pessoas como Bonnie, pois eu tenho certeza que minha amiga, aquela amiga que me ajudou em tudo há algum tempo atrás, não tentaria matar Jeremy e para salvá-lo Damon teve que lhe dar seu sangue, transformando-o em vampiro.  
Posso dizer que apenas Caroline continuava a mesma, estávamos mais próximas do que nunca. Ela me contava sobre suas aventuras com Tyler e sua história enrolada com Matt, quais eu julgava divertidas e que ao longo do dia tiravam meu tédio.  
Caroline se tornou uma espécie de minha segurança, pois como Damon sempre dizia 'Elena, não vou estar em todos os momentos, para ser se grande herói'. Então era sempre assim, Caroline e eu, voltávamos juntas da universidade.  
Ao escolher ficar ao lado de Damon, foram com essas circunstâncias em que escolhi viver.  
Era ao lado dele que eu sabia que era feliz, e somente ele poderia me fazer feliz. E quanto aos amigos, Bonnie, virou as caras e Caroline se mostrou capaz de ter uma amizade mais forte do que antes, quando nossos laços não eram tão unidos.  
- Jeremy é você? – Pude perceber uma movimentação na entrada da casa, poderia ser Jeremy.  
Alguns segundos em silêncio e ninguém respondeu. Por impulso fui ver quem era, já cogitava a ideia de ser apenas o carteiro.  
Aqueles vultos na sala, aquela perfume, só podia ser brincadeira.  
- Katherine, eu sei que é você, ou as roupas dela, mas tanto faz, apenas apareça – Disse já pensando em gritar ao Damon.  
- Olá para você também Elena querida! Quanto tempo, não? – Ela ia dizendo e dando seu melhor sorriso cínico de todos os tempos, enquanto eu só bufava de raiva – Eu ia pregar uma pecinha em você, mas vejo que você está com esse colar de verbana, o que dificultou muito as coisas para mim – Disse fingindo estar chateada.  
- Elena? Algum probl...Você aqui? – Damon disse parecendo chocado.  
- Não, não estou mais na tumba, seu querido irmãozinho e aquela bruxinha me tiraram de lá. – Ela disse pensativa – A propósito, acho que tem gente vindo atrás de vocês, melhor vocês se cuidarem – Disse com uma calma insuportável.  
Já era de se esperar que algo acontecesse, estava tudo muito bom, pra ser verdade.  
Esses últimos três meses, com certeza os melhores da minha vida.  
Mas ainda às vezes me pegava pensando em Stefan ou como os tempos eram bons com a Bonnie ao meu lado. Sentia muita falta de Jenna e Alaric, depois que eles começaram a namorar e até comentavam em casar se tornaram meus segundos pais. Mas como nada era perfeito, Elijah e Isobel ao quererem me ferir, começaram com eles, e não sei se vão parar por muito tempo.  
Mas deixando de pensar nisso e pensando em Katherine, e assimilando os fatos, Bonnie anda se encontrando com Stefan? Será?  
O sumiço repentino de Katherine me fez voltar a realidade.  
- É parece que a batalha vai começar – Dizia Damon mais pensativo que nunca – Vamos ter que ir atrás de novos aliados, minha cara Elena, inclusive mais pessoas para vigiar você – ele dizia encarando um ponto qualquer na sala.  
- Não! – Eu berrei – Não quero ninguém para me vigiar, acho que sei me cuidar muito bem, Damon – Disse o encarando com uma expressão séria.  
- Não, você não sabe se cuidar sozinha, Elena. – Disse ele, já me prensando contra a parede – Eu quero cuidar de você, Elena, me deixe fazer uma vez, só. Se eu falhar prometo deixar você se cuidar sozinha. – Ele disse com voz abafada, intercalando beijos em diferentes lugares de meu pescoço.  
- Eu poderia me cuidar sozinha, não? – Disse o fazendo me encarar.  
- Essa história de novo Elena, por favor, não quebre o clima, não dessa vez – Disse ele visivelmente irritado.  
- Muito bonitos – Disse aquela voz tão conhecida batendo palmas – O draminha já acabou? – Disse ele com cara de cínico, fazendo Damon ficar sob alerta a me proteger.


End file.
